Todo llega
by loore.5
Summary: Un sueño no realizado, una salida que no llego a su meta. Pero sin embargo, una persona cambiara su vida para siempre. Podra sacarle las inseguridades a Bella?


Todo llega

**Nombre:Todo Llega**

**Nombre del grupo: FFAD (twilight)**

**Link del grupo: **** www. / groups/ FFAddiction/**

**Pareja: Bella/Edward**

**Numero de palabras:5.532**

Mamá dile a Seth que deje de entrar en mi habitación!-me despierto escuchando los gritos de mi hermano.

Seth, deja de molestar a Jacob. Después cuando sale de la habitación usas la play.

Ufa siempre lo mismo-grita Seth.

Estiro mi mano intentando agarrar el celular, cuando me fijo la hora veo que son las 10- oooh noo voy a llegar tarde-miro para todos lados desesperada, localizo la silla y la acerco más para poder sentarme. Una vez que me siento voy al baño y me voy a desayunar.

Hola hermosa-saluda mi mamá con una sonrisa- Dormiste bien?-añade preocupada-

Más o menos, me desperté algunas veces, me tenías que despertar temprano, voy a llegar tarde a la universidad. Y ya tenés quien cuide a estos salvajes?-miro a mis hermanos divertida-

Ey yo no soy salvaje-responde mi hermanito de 6, mientras que Jake sigue con su celular.

Si. Viene la abuela Elizabeth. Ahora toma el desayuno que se hace tarde.

Jake, con quién hablás que sonreís?-lo molesto y veo que se pone rojo-Estás todo el día con el celular-

Tú también estás con el celular todo el tiempo, así que no molestes-se enoja y se va-

Jacob, no le contestes asi a tu hermana.

Dejaló má. Menos que hay sólo adolescente acá.-miro a mi hermanito- Seth no querés tener 6 siempre?-lo miró divertida-

si-grita emocionado- y podemos jugar todo el tiempo-salta alegre-

-sonrió feliz. Dale. Bueno ya me voy yendo.-saludo a mi familia y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Esta fresco afuera hija, llevate tu chaqueta-

-agarro la chaqueta, mi bolso- gracias. Nos vemos.-sonrío-

Al salir a la calle me doy cuenta que mamá tenía razón. Hace un frío de locos. Para estar en Diciembre, en Londres tendría que hacer calor. Sigo andando hasta que siento que suena mi celular. Lo saco de mi bolso y sonrió al ver que es una de mis mejores amigas. En este caso es Alice, la más chica. Tiene 16.

Hola Bella de nombre y de belleza- escucho su risa cantarina y su voz alegre, como siempre.

Ay Alice. No soy Bella, ni hermosa, ni nada-respondo cansada-

No quiero pelear de vuelta por lo mismo.-responde haciéndose la enojada- cómo estás? Donde estás? Por qué se escucha tanto alboroto?

-ruedo los ojos- Siempre es lo mismo con Alice.

Para. Respira. Estoy bien, estoy yendo a la universidad a anotarme para el profesorado de Lengua, ya te lo había contado, si me escucharas y dejaras a Jasper a un lado un rato.-respondo enojada-

Perdón. perdón, perdón. Se me olvido.-se escucha triste-

Esta bien, te perdono. no pasa...

Ni termino de hablar y siento que alguien me empuja; seguido de un, estorbas discapacitada, no ves que estás en el medio de la vereda.

Cuando levantó la vista veo que es un viejo medio borracho, que me mira enojado por haberle derramado su botella de whisky encima.

Sabe qué? Le digo enojada.

Ustedes ni nadie tiene derecho a llamarme así. Por qué yo no elegí ser así pero me toco. Y no me molesta para nada que me lo diga, por que es lo que soy.

Pero prefiero mil veces tener una discapacidad física antes que tener una discapacidad en la mente. Pensando que hace bien ir por la vida tratando mal a las personas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que a usted le pasa.

Usted tiene piernas, pero vea su estado? Es mucho peor que el mío, da lastima.

En vez de aprovechar la vida, intentar buscar una solución a su problema. Por que un problema debe tener sino no estaría en ese estado. Yo no se por que esta así sólo le puedo decir que deje de tomar, que salga adelante, busque una solución a su problema y disfrute la vida cuidadosamente.

-lo miro a los ojos y veo que esta llorando y con la boca abierta del asombro -wow muchas gracias señorita por lo que me dijo. Me abrió los ojos y disculpe por haberla llamado así-agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

No se preocupe, me pone feliz haberlo ayudado, que tenga un lindo día

Gracias e igualmente.

Lo veo alejarse, vestido con su traje todo manchado por el alcohol, su pantalón medio roto.-me rio despacito pero a la vez me da lastima por que esta así. Levanto el bolso que se me había caído y muevo mi silla y la giro para poder seguir mi camino, en eso escucho la voz de Alice. Veo para todos lados fijándome donde esta pero no la veo, hasta que me acuerdo que estaba hablando con ella. Veo el celular y efectivamente estaba hablando con ella.

Bella, te amoooo! Sos una genia -grita Alice toda eufórica-

Me imagino la cara del hombre. Cuando le dijiste todo eso .-ríe a carcajadas-

Tampoco para tanto, no exageres Alice.

Que no, y te felicito. Esta muy bien que le hayas dicho todo eso, no puede ir por por la vida d esa forma.

Si, justo me agarro en un día bueno donde le dije todo.

Muy bien hecho, te quiero bella.

Yo más amiga. Ahora te dejo que tengo que seguir, sino no llego.

Dale, a mi me llama mi mamá a limpiar. Así que cuídate. Después te mando un wpp.

Bien, mándale saludos a Rose. Que se habrá dormido anoche. Chau-corto la llamada y guardo el celular.

Al llegar a la parada de autobús, me acomodo cerca para que me vea y espero a que llegue.

Cuando llega, le pido a alguien que me ayude a subir pero nadie me presta atención. Todos siguen en la suya, hasta que el chofer me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-señorita va a subir o no? Por que tengo que seguir-responde molesto.

Ok ok. Siga. Me tomare otro donde haya gente más amable.-me enojo y muevo la silla para atrás para que siga la marcha.

Mientras estoy esperando a otro, impaciente por que se me pasa la hora, alguien toca mi brazo.

Al levantar la vista, veo al hombre más hermoso del mundo. Ok capaz que exagero pero para mi es el más hermoso. Tiene unos ojos verdes que con sólo mirarlo te perdés adentro. Pelo de un color cobrizo, nariz perfilada, labios gruesos que dan ganas de besar. - _bella, concentrate, el chico te está mirando, además el no se va a fijar en tí. _Guardo esos pensamientos feos para otro momento e intento hablar.

Hola, si que necesitas?-respondo con un hilo de voz, me aclaro la garganta.

Hola. Necesitaría saber si para tomar el autobús se necesita tener algo. -oohh su voz, es ronca y es español, me enamore- como te habrás dado cuenta no soy de acá, solo vine a pasar las vacaciones.

Eh si mira, hay dos tarjetas, la oister o travelcard. Yo te recomiendo la segunda, por si te queda plata y sólo viniste por un tiempo y necesitas esa plata, te la devuelven.

Oh genial, muchas gracias. -sonríe-

De nada, haya hay un quiosco donde la podes comprar.-señalo con mi dedo, el quiosco que esta en frente a dos metros más alejado.

Gracias de nuevo. Chao.

Chau-respondo sonriendo-

Pasan unos minutos y por fin veo el autobús que se acerca.

Ay Dios mío que alguien sea bueno y me ayude.-ruego, nerviosa.

Las puertas se abren y me animo a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Al notar que nadie vuelve a contestar, me desanimo. Intento alejar la silla para que el autobús se vaya pero algo me traba, miro para atrás y el chico cobrizo esta mirándome con una ceja levantada.

Necesitas ayuda?-medio sonríe-

Si me podrías ayudar. Me encantaría, acá nadie quiere.-miro alrededor enojada-

-que maleducados sois, ojala nunca necesiten pasar por lo mismo. –le habla a la gente y le muestra el dedo del medio. –me mira con su sonrisa torcida

-rio a carcajadas- déjalos. Siempre va a haber gente maleducada.

Y si, y a donde va? Si es que se puede saber, claro-responde avergonzado, mientras me va subiendo- ya está. Ahora estas arriba. -ríe alegremente-

Muchas gracias, menos mal que apareciste sino no llegaba nunca. Y voy a la universidad a anotarme para el profesorado de Lengua y Literatura.

Oye que lindo. Que valentía tienes para salir sola y enfrentarte a todas las cosas que hay en la calle, la verdad que estoy asombrado. Te admiro- sonríe y veo en su mirada una mezcla de ternura, y admiración-..

Bueno gracias-respondo asombrada- solo intento seguir adelante, ya desperdicie algunos años y no quiero. Por que es la vida que me toco y la voy a intentar vivir feliz, pese a que a veces me ponga mal.

Es mejor afrontar la vida de esa manera. Eres una genia.

Gracias gracias. Ya lo sabía pero esta bueno que me lo recuerden. Sonrío y miro por la ventana a ver si ya llegue a mi destino.

Ríe a carcajadas que humilde eres eh. Y sois de baja autoestima? Discúlpame la pregunta.

No pasa nada y si lo soy.

Oh no pareces.

Es que tengo un buen día -rio nerviosa-

Entonces espero que tengas siempre un lindo día, así esa sonrisa nunca se borra.

Este chico me estará coqueteando…mmm. Muchas gracias-sonrío feliz-

Y como te llamas? Se acerca más a mi por el autobús que quiso esquivar un pozo.

-Me llamo Bella y tú?

Yo,Edward. Un gusto. -responde con una sonrisa.-No me mires con esa cara, se que es un nombre viejo pero fue de generación en generación y bueno me toco a mi-hace un intento de puchero y me hace acordar tanto a Alice que no puedo no reírme.

Perdón, solo pensaba en que tengo amigos con nombres raros también y ese intento de puchero no me enternece, me da risa. Es el mismo que hace acordar mi mejor amiga.

Eres mala, muy mala.-hace el intento de enojarse y mira su celular.- y cuantos años tienes?-me mira-

Tengo 22 y tu? respondo-

Tengo 15, soy chico.-sonrie divertido-

Si claro.-rodé los ojos- 15 en cada pierna debes tener.-respondo riendo-

Ja. que buen chiste-dice sarcastico- mentira, tengo 25.

Me parecia. Uh ya tengo que bajar. Me podrías ayudar?-lo muevo y le sonrío-

Y que pasa si no quiero eh?-entrecierra los ojos y saca su sonrisa torcida.

Y pasaría que perdería la única posibilidad que tengo de estudiar lo que me apasiona.-levanto mis cejas, sonriendo feliz por que gane.

-se encoge de hombros- uh bueno, ganaste. Y tenes wpp?

Si, por que?

Para pasármelo genia, así hablamos.

Que sarcástico el chico. Y no te lo voy a pasar, si nos tenemos que ver, ya nos encontraremos por ahí.-me mira serio-

Vale, ya veo que eres malvada. Pero si quierés que el destino nos una. Te vas a sorprender.-sonrie medio raro, pareciera un sonrisa torcida-me quedo pensando, cuando el vuelve a hablar.-Ya tenes que bajar?-

Eh, si creo que me pase algunas cuadras, así que ya tengo que bajar.-miro para todos lados-

Bien te ayudo.- mueve la silla y despacio me va bajando-

Listo muchas gracias por todo. Fue muy lindo conocerte y quédate tranquilo si nos tenemos que ver, ya nos encontraremos por ahí. – le doy un beso en la mejilla y me intento ir pero el -retrocede la silla y me mira-toma, para que me recuerdes y saca una botella de agua y me la vuelca encima-

Nooo, estas loco, como me voy a presentar a la universidad ahora-intento enojarme pero al final sonrío.

Ah no se. Es tu problema. Eso te pasa por no querer darme tu número.

Ay chau. Nos veremos por ahí.-saludo con la mano y me alejo.

Claro que nos vamos a ver. Chao.

Veo que se queda en la parada, seguramente se tomara otro autobús por que el otro se le fue. Miro la hora 13.30. Media hora y cierra la inscripción. Guardo mi celular y muevo mis manos lo más rápido posible para intentar llegar.

Frente a mi esta la universidad más grande que vi, tiene 3 pisos, más de 50 ventanas. Pintada de un marrón oscuro con las ventanas de blanco. Hermosa.

Me dirijo a la oficina, donde me atiende una señora mayor de edad. Con antejos, media gordita-rio para mis adentros- pelo castaño que me mira con las cejas levantadas por mi aspecto todo mojado..

Buenas tardes señora, vengo a anotarme para el profesorado de literatura. Quería saber donde es?-

Eh…-mira la computadora y se tarda unos minutos, pero parecen horas. Solo estoy un poco ansiosa nada más. Mira ya cerro ayer la inscripción. Disculpa.

Queeeee?-grito desesperada y unas personas me quedan viendo.

Señorita no me grite. Ya le dije que cerró.

No pero no puede ser, en la página esta que cerraba hoy.

-mueve la computadora para mi lado y me muestra la pagina- mira, acá esta la fecha, era ayer.

-miro la pagina, busco la fecha y no la encuentro. Hasta que doy con ella y efectivamente era ayer.-cierro los ojos intentando calmarme y no largarme a llorar. Pienso detenidamente en lo que hice ayer y me acuerdo que estuve en lo de mi amiga rosalie por que estaba mal.- uh pero paso un día, no hay posibilidad de anotarme igual?

No se puede, discúlpeme. Pero las reglas son así. No por que este en silla de ruedas la voy a anotar, la fecha es para todos igual.

-la miro enojada y me acerco mas si es posible. Yo no uso mi silla de ruedas para aprovecharme de las cosas, ni siquiera me conoce así que no hable por hablar. Solo le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad por que me confundí de fecha.

Ese no es nuestro problema señorita. Tendría que estar mas atenta-responde gritando y con altanería.- en eso llega el director.

Que esta pasando acá?-habla con una voz gruesa.

Pasa que solo estaba diciendo si me podía anotar igual al profesorado de literatura por más que cerro la inscripción.-respondo lo mas calmada posible.

Si ya paso. Lamente no se puede.-dice mas despacio.

Ok gracias por su ayuda.-me molesto y me voy.

Escucho que alguien me llama- señorita nos podría dejar su numero de celular? Nos vamos a fijar si hay lugar y le avisamos-habla el director.

Medito en si dárselo o no, como no pierdo nada me acerco y se lo paso. Ahí está. Gracias por la ayuda. Chau-me dirijo a la puerta y me voy.

Al salir a la calle grito enojada. Miro para todos lados y veo que una pareja me mira seria y termina riéndose al ver mi aspecto. Me miro de arriba abajo y noto que tengo todo el pantalón menos mal que era negro, pegado al cuerpo, la remera blanca súper mojada y sucia con manchas marrones. .pienso de que puede ser y lo único que se me ocurre es que puede ser cagada de palomas. Ruedo los ojos, malditas palomas.- les estoy por decir que dejen de mirarme pero me arrepiento al tener un nudo en la garganta por las ganas de llorar de la bronca que tengo.

Decido irme andando hasta mi casa ya que no tengo ganas de esperar a que alguien me ayude para subir al autobús. Busco en el bolso mi celular y no lo encuentro, reviso bien hasta que llego a la conclusión que lo perdí. Mierda me va a matar mi mama. Pienso horrorizada.

Veo a una señora y decido preguntarle la hora.-hola, disculpe. Me podría decir la hora-sonrío lo mas que puedo-

Son 15.30-responde-

Ah muchas gracias…

Sigo mi camino, pensando como pude ser tan tonta en olvidarme la fecha, y encima esa vieja me viene a gritar. Aaaaah no puede ser. Tenia que anotarme-se me caen unas lagrimas, me las limpio con las manos y trato de apurarme.

Llego a mi casa y veo a mi abuela toda sonriente jugando con mi hermanito intento ir para mi pieza pero me detiene.- esta la abuela ehh, ¿no me ves bella? ¿Cómo te fue? Por qué estás mojada?-me mira entre preocupada y sonriente-

Te veo abu, hola.-me inclino para darle un beso- me fue mal, me confundí de fecha. Era ayer y no hay posibilidad que entre y estoy mojada-me miro y se me escapa una sonrisa al recordar al chico cobrizo, español, tan atento- eeh un chico me mojo, estuvimos hablando en el autobús, el me ayudo a subir y a lo ultimo me hizo una broma y me mojo.

Oh que mal lo de la fecha amor, pero bueno al menos conociste a este chico..-me mira divertida.

Sonrió. Si puede ser abu, voy a estar en mi habitación, cualquier cosa me llamás.

Esta bien, ve a cambiarte. Nos vemos después.

Ya en mi pieza, me cambio de ropa y me acuesto en la cama a llorar y escuchar un pco de música para tranquilizarme. Busco en la pc Corto Plazo y le doy Click a la canción; Hija. En eso siento que me sacuden. Abro los ojos y tengo a mi mama al lado mío. Ey ma, perdona, me dormí. Que hora es?-miro para todos lados desorientada.

Son las 10 de la mañana hija, dormiste toda la noche y ya me conto la abuela lo sucedido. Lo siento.

Oh tendrías que haberme despertado.-alejo los pensamientos de lo de ayer y trato de sonreír. Ya esta ma, el otro año será.-respondo lo mas convincente posible.

Bueno hija, ven a desayunar. Llamo rose mas de 10 veces preocupada x q no le contestas los wpp y llamadas y Alice llamo 2 veces también por lo mismo. Busque tu celular y no esta.-me mira sospechosa-

Es que lo perdí, se me cayo en algún lugar pero no se-hago la que estoy buscando algo para no mirarla.-

Uh esta bien. Entonces después llámalas.

Paso la mayor parte del tiempo chateando con rose y Alice en nuestra conversación grupal contándoles todo lo que paso hasta mi encuentro con Edward ;3 y parte como siempre con rose, contándome los detalles de la reconciliación o el intento de reconciliación con emmett. Termino mucho más animada y con más fuerza para seguir adelante.- sonrío agradecida al tenerlas como amigas en mi vida.

El sábado que viene es la fiesta del cumpleaños de Emmett piensan venir no?

Si, claro que vamos. –habla Alice por las dos.

Eh si, voy. Emmett no me lo perdonaría. Jajaja.

Obvio que no. Tenés que venir bella. Yo te paso a buscar ¿ok?

Ok ok.

Bueno ya me voy, y animo bella por algo pasan las cosas. Además te encontraste con ese chico, una señal debe ser.

Si, es verdad.-responde Alice.

Gracias chicas. Las quiero. También me voy, hablamos después.

Bye. Las quiero.-dice Alice.

Yo también. Chau.-responde Rose.

Una semana después.

Por fin llegó el sábado, y con eso el problema de no saber que ponerme. Después de 3 hs y con 0 ganas de salir llega Rose.

Hey pero que linda estas.-me da una vuelta y sonríe-

Gracias. Vamos ya.-digo seriamente-

¿Qué te pasa?

No, nada. Vamos.

Este bien. Chau René.-saluda a mi mama y partimos.

Al llegar a la casa de Emmett, rose baja la silla, me siento y entramos. Me recibe unos enormes brazos y me levantan. -Emmett bájame - grito enojada- me voy a marear y te vomito la camisa eh- lo amenazo mientras que le pego en la cabeza.

Ya bájala Amor, le hace mal - lo reprende mi amiga y le da un golpe en la cabeza-

Auch. Ya la bajo-me sienta en la silla y se toca la cabeza- hey miren les quiero presentar a mi primo. Y aparece la persona menos pensada. El es…

Edward- respondo asombrada. Y todos me miran también asombrados.

Y ella es…Bella- responde Edward con una sonrisa.

Paren, paren. Como se conocen ustedes eh?-nos mira Emmett molesto.

Lo conocí cuando fui a la universidad, él fue el que me ayudo a llegar.-me encojo de hombros.

Ay muy bien primito -Emmett le palmea la espalda- te felicito.

Eh gracias. Dice Edward incómodo pero sigue sonriendo.

Nosotros nos vamos a saludar. Volvemos en un rato. –dice mi queridísima amiga rose y se va, y se lleva a Emmett arrastrándolo.

Me quedo mirando a Edward incomoda hasta que el habla.

¿Y como estés? ¿Cómo te fue en la uni?

Eh mal. Me confundí de fecha, cerraba el día anterior así que ya fue.-miro para otro lado, viendo si llegó Alice.

Uh lo siento Bella. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.-me mira y veo que esta triste por lo que me paso-

-¿Pero sabes que fue lo peor? – Pregunte alzando las cejas –

¿Que fue lo peor? respondió él intrigado y con rostro de preocupación –

-Que he pescado alto resfriado por culpa de alguien que quería que lo recordara- respondí y una sonrisa se me escapo, quitándole la veracidad a lo que había dicho-.

-Uh que mal y al menos ese resfriado sirvió para que no olvidaras a ese chico tan simpático?- Pregunto él, y como siempre se me voltearon las cosas y de momento solo me ruborice, en ese instante llego Alice con sus brinquitos tan característicos de ella.

Bella! Que hermosa que estas ese color azul te queda perfecto.

Coincido completamente contigo, se ve hermosa - Interrumpió Edward mirándome fijamente y con esa sonrisa torcida que me había estado dando vueltas desde que le conocí.

Gracias-respondo seria- lo que menos debo estar es hermosa. quiere quedar bien Bella, no le hagas caso.-miro a Alice-

Alice se volvió a verlo con asombro –Tú eres?- Dijo Alice con cierta picardía en su mirada. –Soy Edward - se presento extendiendo su mano para saludar a Alice, -Oh por dios, es Edward- Grito entusiasmada y me volteo a ver haciéndome señas de "¿tu Edward?" yo solo le recordé con la mirada que lo dejo con la mano extendida hacia ella y baje la mirada completamente ruborizada y apenada –Ay disculpa, Soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Supongo que ella es la amiga que provoca que mis gestos no te causen ternura ¿no?- Me pregunto muy seguro de sí mismo- La misma que viste y calza- Sonrió viendo a mi amiga y luego a él. –Mucho gusto de conocerte interesante Edward, que bueno que viniste, yo los dejo, me pareció ver a mi Jasper, Diviértanse.- Y se fue bailoteando.

Edward se acerco una silla junto a mi- ¿Me dijo interesante Edward?

- Me reí de nervios – Eso dijo-

y nos reímos los dos-

yo me detuve para verlo reír y el al tiempo hizo lo mismo, así que nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, era realmente hermoso…

-¿Por qué te quedaste seria cundo te dije hermosa- me miro con una ceja alzada-

-Ah, por que no lo soy. por eso mismo.

-No digas tonterias Bella. Eres preciosa-me mira molesto-

-Es lo que piensas tu, no yo.-me enojo y me quiero ir pero me agarra el brazo.

-No te enojes, ya voy a lograr que te veas hermosa.-sonrie y me besa la mejilla- ¿Gustas algo para beber?-Añade cambiando de tema.

-Si, puede ser.-se levanta como resorte. – Un poco de agua estaría perfecto- Respondí ruborizada de nuevo.

-Él se alejo por las bebidas, mientras que yo buscaba a mis amigas que me habían dejado sola, bueno, no sola. Pero me abandonaron. _Cómo_

-Agua para la damisela perdida - ofreció -

-Gracias- Dije a la vez que tomaba el vaso con agua- y no estoy perdida- respondí burlona –

-¿a no?, mirabas para todos lados, preocupada- sera porque estas aburrida entonces- Dijo un poco desanimado.

-Nooo, noo- Me apresure a decir- Lo que pasa es que estaba viendo donde estaban mis amigas. –

-Ah, sabes qué?ese día perdiste tu celular no?-pregunta con su sonrisa torcida-

-eh si, vos lo tenés?-digo sorprendida-

-Si. Acá está.- se levanta y lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón.-lo miro con la boca abierta-

-Lo llevó conmigo a todos lados, por que sabía que en algún momento nos ibamos a encontrar-me mira con ternura y siento que me desmayó-tomá, ahora ya no sigue conmigo-extiende la mano y me lo alcanza-

- Que bueno que lo levantaste. Muchas gracias!-respondo feliz, mientras agarró mi celular- me salvaste de comprar otro-añadó-

- De nada. Me pone feliz que ya lo tengas. Ahora que sé lo que pasó ese día, o cómo terminó. - Soltó un suspiro

–Recordé todo lo que ocurrió ese día y también suspire triste aunque después me acordé la parte buena.

– En realidad no fue tan malo - Me anime a decir sonriendo, – El como si me hubiera leído la mente respondió - ¿Porque nos conocimos?

– Exactamente, porque nos conocimos –Respondí alegre.

-Ah, me tomé el atrevimiento de poner mi número de celular, en el tuyo, y busqué el tuyo y también lo agendé. Espero que no te moleste-responde nervioso mientras mueve sus manos-.

-No pasa nada. Ahora si vamos a poder conocernos mejor, si querés obvio-añadí insegura-

-Claro que quiero. Vas a ver que vamos a hablar mucho-Sonríe con su ya carasterística sonrisa-.

–Atención, atención el cumpleañero va a partir el pastel- Anuncio Rosalie y todos los presentes nos acercamos al comedor.

Después de eso seguí platicando con Edward de muchas cosas, de su país, su familia, que tenia padres separados y a el le toco trabajar desde chico ya que su madre trabaja poco. Y eso hizo que me gustara un poco mas, si era posible. Hacíamos bromas, es .de buen humor. Tenia todas las cualidades, comprensivo, amoroso, compañero dulce, y sobre todo era generoso siempre comprándole cosas a sus hermanos, fijándose quien no tiene para poder dar. Pero a la vez no derrochaba la plata, no gastaba en porquerías.-suspire enamorada, ojala el sienta lomismo, pensé tristemente. Debo admitir que me la pase realmente bien en su compañía, el tiempo pasó volando, al terminar la fiesta prometío que me iba a mandar muchos wpp. Y así lo hizo, a la noche me mandó y hablamos más de 3 hs, sentía que con él no se acababan los temas. Me contó que es fan de Bruno Mars y le dije que yo también, que lo amo. Entonces canto when I was your man. Y cada mañana me mandaba mensajes súper lindos, todo fue como él lo advirtió en la fiesta…

–Solo para aclarar, quiero ser tu amigo por ahora, pero voy por algo mucho más importante - Yo- trate de interrumpirlo –No digas nada Bella – Trabajare para ganarme tu corazón.- Pero lo que yo..- Shh por favor- Me cruce de brazos.

Era un chico terco.

Rosalie y Alice me interrogaron al día siguiente, y como estaba tan emocionada les compartí mi alegría, así que por azares del destino por las tardes tenía en casa a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Japer y al hermoso primo de Emmett, que pasaban por mí para ir a cualquier lugar, o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa jugando y platicando, lo bueno de todo es que mis hermanos se llevaban de maravilla con mis amigos, aunque a Jake no le terminaba de agradar Edward pero nunca fue grosero. Mi mamá estaba contenta porque tenía más "amigos" y por eso estaba tan feliz. La deje que creyera eso. Pasaron tres meses de la fiesta y pronto Edward tendría que regresar a España, yo estaba siempre muy consciente de eso y cada vez que mi corazón se derretía con cada alago o detalle, recordaba que él se iría y que iba a ser muy duro.

Un día antes de que Edward regresara a su país, ocurrió algo, me llamaron de la universidad para decirme que se había abierto un nuevo grupo por la fuerte demanda que tenia la carrera, mi corazon latia a mil por hora, grite, llore, rei de emoción. Asi que llame a Edward, se alegro mucho por que por fin se me dio lo que tanto quería, hablamos un rato y corte la llamada para arreglarme y esperarlo a que venga.

Fuimos de inmediato para que no ocurriera algo y me quedara fuera, staba muy ansiosa. Edward me mira sonriente y agarra mi mano.

-Todo va a salir bien Bella, tranquila. –sonrio nerviosa-

Muchas gracias por todo, por estar acá y ayudarme siempre-sonrío-

-No teneís nada que agradecer. Lo hago porque sos importante para mí-me mira con tan amor que desvío la vista apra no alucinar cosas-

Ya de regreso a casa pasamos a un parque por que él quería decirme algo -(despedirse) – pensaba yo.

Llegamos al hermoso Hyde Park me quedé contemplando la hermosura de este lugar.y luego nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, bah él se sentó, yo ya estaba sentada- y empezó a hablar–Bella, desde el día en que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, hay algo en ti, que me encanta. Descubrí hace unas semanas que estoy enamorado de ti. Me enamore de tu sencillez, de tu amabilidad, de tu generosidad, siempre poniendo en primer lugar a tus amigas. Haciendo cualquier cosa por estar con ellas cuando estan mal. Me enamoré de tu fortaleza pero también de tu debilidad, porque eso te hace más humana. De tu compañerismo, de tu sonrisa. de tus chistes malos-reí mientras se me caían unas lagrímas-y de tantas cosas más. Sos la mujer perdecta para mí.

Y no me importa que mañana regrese a España, la distancia no es un obstáculo para esto que siento por ti, y he tomado una decisión. Pero para eso necesito que me digas lo que tú sientes por mí, tengo aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de que correspondas a mi amor? – me quedo mirando seriamente y yo no podía hablar, me aclare la garganta y respondi-

Edward yo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti... –tartamudie- Debo admitir que desde el día en que nos conocimos sin querer te metiste en lo más profundo de mi corazón -, me dio un abrazo y me beso en la frente.

- No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, Bella me hacés el hombre más feliz del mundo,no sabes cuántoEdward, le regañe- déjame terminar de hablar quieres..- Esta bien... continua.. – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. – y nada después con cada detalle que tuviste conmigo fueron sumando muchos puntos a tu favor hasta que un día descubrí que estaba totalmente enamorada de ti, todos los momentos juntos fueron especiales - excepto lo de la botella de agua- Me interrumpió y ambos reímos- Lo mire fijamente –Incluso ese momento. Pero que es esa decisión que tomaste? Quiero saber de qué trata – Me mudare aquí… - ¿Qué?- Grite de alegría, - Vengo a vivir acá Bella. Mi lugar es donde estes tú, No me interesa otro lugar Bella. No quiero vivir lejos de tí, no lo soportaría, y voy a seguir luchando para que nunca dudes de mi amor. Para que nunca dudes que no me importa tu físico, si tíenes una escoliosis. Para mí sos las persona más hermosa del mundo. y deseo de corazón que també lo sientas así. -a estas alturas ya debo tener un lago alrededor mío, no puedo parar de llorar agradecida por el hombre que tengo enfrente. Ya regresare mañana a España y arreglare mis documentos para estudiar acá y vivir acá, ya lo hable con mis padres y me apoyan.

–Espera- Le interrumpí, me dijiste que necesitabas saber mi sentimientos hacia ti y tus padres ya lo saben y ya es un hecho que vivirás aquí? –El sonrío de oreja a oreja apenado,- lo que pasa que yo presentía que era correspondido. –le golpee el brazo-siempre tan humilde eh-lo regañe pero a la vez sonríe y lo abraze.

-Bella te amo.. –correspondio a mi abrazo-Yo también te amo interesante Edward-reí a carcagadas- -

-él tambié se río-

-Suspiré-Te amo tanto y soy tan feliz por haberte encontrado,porqué superaste mis expectativas. Siempre esperé encontrar al chico ideal para mí y llegaste y me completastes. te amo tanto.-lo mire con todo el amor que podía expresar.

Me miró tan intensamente, que sentí que podía ver mi alma.-tomo con tanta delicadeza mi barbilla y me dio mi primer beso-.

Ese día fue perfecto, todo llega cuando tiene que llegar, estaba en un momento perfecto, enamorada y con mi sueño de estudiar lo que me apasiona.

**Bueno, gracias por haber leído este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí. Lo tenía hace unos meses en la cabeza y sólo lo escribí con el hecho de que a pesar de que esperemos y a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, hay que esperar. Porque a su tiempo todo llega. Si quieren busquen la canción que puse. Es hermosa y me encanta esa banda.**

**Besos, que tengan un lindo día. A sonreír, todo pasa por algo.**


End file.
